Dreams come True
by xmartyx
Summary: Ginny has a dream of getting raped...it happens and then someone unsuspectable comes to help her. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot.

A/N- Oky so I know I haven't updated in an extremely long time. But now that I reread my story with a fresh eye I'm not so thrilled so I'm going to work on the previous chapters and fix everything I don't like. Its going to take some time though.

Chapter 1 (revised)

Ginny woke up screaming, her clothes and hair was damp with sweat. She stayed quiet for a minute waiting to see if she'd woken up her parents or any of her seven brothers.

No one seemed to have heard her scream. Relief washed over her. This gave her time to think about what the dream was. This dream had been haunting her all summer long, each time happening exactly the same way. This nightmare made her feel uneasy about going back to Hogwarts in the weeks to come, like it was a premonition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was in the Great Hall eating dinner with her usual friends. It had been bad day for her. At Potions she was reprimanded for putting in the wrong ingredients. In Defense against the Dark Arts Ginny sent someone to the hospital wing because she cast the wrong spell on him. She screwed up in almost all of her classes and was loaded with homework. Now she was stuck with Hermione telling her how she should have paid attention what she was doing and then nothing bad would have happened. Ginny could not help but get the feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't know who it was because she stared at her food all throughout dinner and wasn't about to change that just to see Hermione give her a look of disappointment that would make her feel guilty. Ginny decided that she wasn't going to force herself to eat anymore. At that moment doing homework was the only thing she really wanted to do. As she walked down the corridor she got the feeling that she was being followed. Ginny stopped walking and turned around to see if anyone was behind her. No one was there. Ginny kept walking, yet again the same feeling of being followed washed over her. She started to walk a little faster "Maybe if I just walk faster I can out run him..." Ginny thought to herself. All of a sudden someone pulled Ginny by the arm. She tried to turn her head to see this person's face but couldn't turn her head far enough to get a good look. He pulled Ginny into an empty classroom. He wasn't holding her anymore... he was trying to lock the door. Ginny turned around to see if she could get out any other way. She was stuck, there was no way out besides the locked door behind her captor.

"Who are you?' Ginny yelled.

He didn't answer he was standing at the other end of the room in the darkness.

"Why am I here?" her voice quivered, showing how terrified she was.

The man was walking toward Ginny. Ginny started to fumble through her robe for her wand.

"Looking for this...??" The man said holding out her wand. Ginny recognized the voice but couldn't remember to whom the voice belonged to.

"Please just let me go..." Ginny begged him...she knew what he was going to do to her.

The man pinned Ginny against the wall. Ginny tried to fight back but she was too weak. He started to kiss her neck. The man took her and threw her onto a table holding her down. At first Ginny struggled against his grip but quickly gave up, hoping it would be over with faster. He started to undress her. First her robes then her sweater, then her took her shirt off. Ginny couldn't see his face at all. It just seemed to be dark... like he had no features at all. All she saw were his eyes. Where has she seen those eyes before? They were the most familiar shade of emerald green.

When he undressed Ginny completely he got off Ginny. Ginny saw him taking off his pants from the corner of her eye. Ginny wanted to scream but when she tried all she could get out was a gasp. He was back on top of her. She felt all his weight pressed against her and it mad her sick to her stomach.

"It'll only hurt for a sec..." he whispered in her ear, in a seductive tone that should have been uttered by a man who loved her.

"Please let me go..."

And with that he entered her. Ginny screamed, not with physical pain but with the emotional pain the act was causing her. He quickly muffled the shriek with his hand, thrusting again and again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why am I having this dream?" Ginny thought to herself. She couldn't figure it out. She couldn't figure out who this mystery man was. She knew the voice and those eyes, those eyes were so familiar.

Ginny didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She just lied awake fearing to revive the sequence of events.

~Two weeks later~

Ginny was on the train headed for Hogwarts. She hadn't had the dream for two weeks and thought she was silly for ever panicking over a stupid dream. When Ginny got on the train Ginny decided to get her own compartment, she didn't have the energy to listen to Ron or Hermione reprimand her about something ridiculous or argue with each other the whole ride. The only compartments left were ones all the way in the back of the train where most student don't bother to wander.

For almost the whole trip Ginny slept, until she had the dream and woke up screaming.

"Ugh, wishful thinking…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly Ginny was startled by another person in the compartment.

"What are you screaming about? What happened?"

Ginny instantly recognized the voice... it was the man from the dream. Ginny turned around to the doorway to see who it was. She was shocked by the revelation. It couldn't be…no way. It was Harry.

"Oh hi Harry"

"Ginny what's wrong?? What were you screaming about?"

Ginny had no idea what to say...she couldn't tell him what she was dreaming about.

"Umm.... It's nothing Harry...I uhh just had a silly dream."

"Oh ok just checking that's all. I heard you scream from the loo!"

"Oh! Thanks Harry I'm fine…" Ginny responded, suddenly feeling embarrassed for screaming so loudly. But then she realized something.

"Say Harry, how'd you get here so fast from the lavatory?"

"Oh uh…Gin we'll talk later I should get back. Bye!" Harry yelled as he hurried off.

Ginny sat there in confusion. "This can't be right." She thought to herself. "It can't be Harry...it was just a dream." "It meant nothing." Ginny shrugged off the idea and spent the rest of the ride daydreaming.

Like every other previous year at Hogwarts all Ginny did was homework and study. Her life was an endless cycle of going to class, stuffing some food down her throat for dinner, and doing homework.

One day Ginny was walking down an empty corridor. Everyone else was in the Great Hall eating dinner. Ginny couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and turned around to see if anyone was there. No one. The same feeling had come over her. The same feeling she had in the dream. In panic Ginny started to walk faster. All of a she ran into someone and fell back onto the ground.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry!" Ginny yelped.

"What's the hurry?" Harry asked, giving her a hand up.

"Oh…I dunno…" Ginny replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the look in Harry's eyes. It was then that Ginny realized the dream did make sense. She realized all the little hints that she was missing the whole time. The way Harry always stared at her...undressing her with his eyes. The way he always winked at her when she looked up at him. How he had to have been by her compartment in order to get to her so fast. How convenient it was that she was all the way in the back of the train. The obvious was right in front of her; Harry Potter wanted her.

"Come with me…" Harry said intensifying his gaze on Ginny.

"Well I should get to the Great Hall. I'm kind of hungry." She responded feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"You're not going anywhere…"

With that Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Before Ginny could even realize what was happening was on her knees. Ginny heard a click behind her. Her only way out was now gone. Ginny started to search her robes for her wand... she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Harry was twiddling with her wand with a smirk plastered across his face.

Ginny knew what was going to happen. This was déjà vu. Now she had proof that dreams come true. Unfortunately it wasn't one she wanted to come to life.

"Harry please don't do this to me."

"And what exactly am I going to do to you?" Harry said pushing Ginny against the wall. Ginny didn't try to fight back. She knew it was useless. Harry was twice as strong as her.

"Please," Ginny begged." Let me go..." At that moment Harry pulled Ginny onto a desk and held her down.

"Harry!...NO...STOP!... Please!" Ginny yelled.

Harry didn't answer he just taped her mouth shut so she couldn't scream.

"Just shut up and stay still."

He started to undress Ginny. When he finished he took off his pants.

"It'll only hurt for a sec," he whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny tried to yell but couldn't, the tape was on too tightly.

"No one's gone help you... no reason for you to try." He said. And with that he entered her. He thrust into her again and again until he was pleased. After he was done he took the tape of and let Ginny go.

"Don't tell anyone or you'll be sorry…" He threatened before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot.

Ginny couldn't tell anyone even if she wanted to. She was too ashamed. How could she let something like this happen to her? Ginny started to act different. She never came to dinner after class. She usually just snuck in after and got a quick meal when there weren't many people left in the Great Hall. She stopped wearing anything that would give her any attention, especially from men. Instead she wore baggy t-shirts and baggy jeans so no one would be attracted to her. Even then she was beautiful. Ginny had something many girls did not have. She was a natural beauty. Her bright red hair and chocolate colored eyes were the object of many girls' envy. Her cheeks had a permanent rose color to them and her eyelashes were dark and long, negating any need for make up.

Ginny's grades started to drop. She stopped studying and paying attention in class. She felt no desire for anything. The drive she had to be the best had been lost. After Potions one day Professor Snape called Ginny to stay after class so he could talk to her.

"Miss Weasley, I couldn't help but realize the sudden drop in your grades. Is the work getting too hard for you?"

"No Professor the work is fine."

"I find that hard to believe, don't be embarrassed I mean you are just a Weasley. I will assign you a tutor. You will meet with your tutor everyday after dinner."

"Who is going to be my tutor Professor?"

"I am not sure yet. Come to this room tomorrow after dinner at 6 and I will have a tutor for you."

"Yes sir."

"You may go now Miss Weasley, and be on time tomorrow"

Ginny just nodded and left. "O great now I have to get tutored" She thought to herself. "That's exactly what I need, someone telling me I'm stupid." Being told what was right and wrong was the least of her problems. Harry came back for her twice more. Ginny couldn't do anything to stop it. She was his toy and would be till he found a new one.

Ginny looked up at a clock, it was 5:55. She had to go to tutoring now. She would dread it but it was the only time she would be completely safe from Harry.

"Hello Miss Weasley, glad you made it on time." Snape said as she came in.

"Hello Professor." Ginny answered.

"Well Miss Weasley here is your tutor."

Ginny looked over to where Snape had pointed. Ginny was shocked. She couldn't believe who Snape had chosen as her tutor. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Profes—" Ginny tried to argue such an injustice before being interrupted.

"You two will be working in the library." Snape informed them. "I want you to meet there everyday at 6."

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir" Ginny said in a shaky voice, as Draco just smirked, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable Ginny was and how angry Ron was going to get.

"I will check on you two to make sure your there... you may go now."

Snape left the classroom and Draco got out of his seat.

"Come on Weaslette lets get this over with."

Usually Ginny would fight back on calling her "weaslette" but she didn't have much fire in her these days.

Ginny and Draco were in the middle of tutoring when Ron came over.

"Gin, what the bloody hell are you doing here with Malfoy!"

"For your information Weasley I'm her new tutor." Draco answered

"Her new what!"

"TUTOR... God Weasley are you deaf or just really dense?."

"Ginny why didn't you tell me that you needed a tutor...?"

"Cause Ron it's none of your business."

"If you needed help Hermione or Harry would've been happy to help you"

When Ron mentioned Harry's name Ginny's heart dropped.

"L-look Ron I'm fine so just leave." Ginny managed to say. "I don't mind Draco as my tutor."

"Leave! I'm supposed to leave you here with a Malfoy?!... did you just call him Draco?" Draco was just as surprised as Ron was that Ginny called him Draco instead of "Malfoy"

"Ron I told you I'm fine!.. ok?"

"I'm going to talk to Snape... make him change your tutor to Harry." Ron started to walk toward the doorway when Ginny jumped out of her seat and blocked his way.

"Ginny stop playing around and move."

"No I'm not moving... your not going to go talk to Snape and your going to let this go ok?!"

"You can't possibly want Malfoy as your tutor."

" Just leave it alone Ron." Hermione said walking toward him.

"But Herm-"

"Let's go..." Hermione interrupted him and grabbing his arm to pull him back to their table.

"Fine." Ron finally gave in.

Ginny sat back down at her table with Draco.

"So Weasley, why don't you want Potter as your tutor?" Draco asked.

"It's Ginny" she replied.

"What?"

"My name's Ginny ok? You can use it once in awhile."

"Oh ok." Draco said surprised that Ginny finally talked back to him.

"So GINNY, why don't you want Potter as your tutor?" Draco said putting an emphasis on her name.

"It's none of your business." Ginny answered. She wanted to get out of the conversation without telling Draco, of all people, what Harry did to her.

"Right... why did you call me Draco just then?."

"That is your name isn't it?" Ginny answered.

"Uhh...yea" Draco couldn't help but notice how Ginny got nervous whenever someone mentioned Harry's name. He didn't want to ask her anymore about it... why would he care right? She's just a Weasley to him. But even he had to admit she was beautiful, and if he could he would be with her. Draco quickly shook away these thoughts. "A stupid Weasley…" he reminded himself.

After tutoring Ginny wanted to go straight to bed and avoid any confrontations with Ron about Draco being her tutor, but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough.

"Ginny we have to talk about this... Malfoy can't be your tutor." Ron said.

"Ron I don't mind Malfoy being my tutor ok?"

"But I do!"

"But your not the one being tutored by him Ron, I AM."

"That's even worse than him tutoring me Gin... you don't know what he could be up to."

"Ron I can take care of myself."

"I know that Gin but I'd feel much better if Harry was your tutor."

"I don't want Harry as my tutor alright!!" Ginny yelled at Ron before storming out of the room.

"I don't know what has gotten into her Harry." Ron said. "She has changed a lot.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry answered.

"How am I not supposed to worry about it Harry...she's my little sister"

"Look Ron I'll talk to her tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yea Harry that's ok." Ron answered without having a clue what Harry wanted to do.

About a week passed by and Ginny managed to avoid Ron, and especially Harry. She started to look forward to her daily tutoring sessions with Draco. He wasn't necessarily nice to her but she saw something in him. There were a few times when he would let himself go, crack a joke or make a comment, in those little moments she saw the real Draco and she liked what she saw.

Avoiding Harry for the week was thrilling for Ginny but it was probably too much to ask for.

"Harry stop...get off me!"

"No, you know you want me."

Ginny managed to push Harry off of her. Ginny started to run for the door but before she could get to it Harry caught up to her and pulled her onto a desk.

"So now we like it rough don't we."

Ginny didn't answer him instead she tried to push him off her again.

"You try that again and you'll regret it you little bitch!" Harry yelled at her and slapped her across her face. Then Harry heard footsteps coming toward the door. Ginny was about the yell for help but wasn't quick enough, Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"You better keep your mouth shut." He whispered harshly.

The footsteps faded away...Harry got off Ginny and was making his way to the door.

"Don't worry I'll come back"

Ginny stayed in the classroom and sat in a corner holding her hand to her face where Harry slapped her. She looked up at the clock... it was 5:30. Ginny had to go get her stuff and meet Draco in the library for tutoring.

Ginny tried to walk through the common room without anyone noticing her so she could get her stuff quickly and leave. One person did notice her and followed her.

Harry cornered Ginny and pushed her against the wall.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Tutoring..." Ginny managed to whisper.

"Oh not your not...well not till I get through with you." Harry said with a sneer on his face.

Harry took her into his room and quickly finished what he wanted to do. When Harry left the room Ginny sat on the edge of the bed and cried...until she realized it was 6 o'clock and Draco was waiting for her in the library.

Ginny ran to the library and was expecting Snape to be there to reprimand her about being late...but she just found Draco sitting at a table by himself.

"You're five minutes late Weas—." Draco looked how Ginny looked...he saw the red mark on her cheek.

"Uh… what happened to you... who hit you?" Draco asked her trying not to look like he actually cared. Draco tried to ignore the anger building up in him by this idea. During the past week he grew a soft spot for the Weasley. He noticed an emptiness in her but there were times when he saw her light up and it felt good to be the reason she was smiling even if it was only for a brief second.

"Nothing happened." Ginny answered him looking down at the table.

"C'mon I'm not going to beg." Draco responded trying to seem indifferent.

"Why do you care so much Draco? Wouldn't you like it if a Weasley is hurt!?"

Draco couldn't help but feel guilty on how he had treated her in the past.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry about how I've treated you before but I'm sorry, apology accepted?"

"Yea..."

"Friends?"

"Yea Draco we can be friends"

"Ok, since I'm in a good mood today we can skip tutoring and you should go to see the nurse."

"Draco I'm fine."

"No your not... I'm going to take you to the nurse" Draco stood up and got his bag.

"Draco I can't go to the nurse."

"Why not?"

"Cause…" Ginny whispered, quickly wiping away a tear.

Draco put his bag down and sat down again.

"Ginny what happened to you?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Ok...but can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't let them do it again."

"Yea..sure Draco."

"Ok...I'll just leave you alone then. See you tomorrow"

"Bye."

Ginny went to her room and just cried herself to sleep. The next morning Ginny didn't go to breakfast, any of her classes, or dinner that day. The only place she went was to tutoring.

"Hey Ginny." Draco said looking happy to see her.

"Draco?"

"Yea..."

"Why are you nice to me?"

"I…uh..don't know. I guess you have an effect on me"

This made Ginny blush. She was flattered that she affected him somehow. She couldn't help it but want to let her walls down in front of him.

When Ginny got back from tutoring she couldn't avoid a confrontation from Ron.

"Ginny where were you all day?!" Ron yelled at Ginny.

"Ron I'm not in the mood."

"Well get into a mood cause you can't just skip classes like that."

"Ron just go away."

"Why the hell did you skip all your classes?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Yea but you were feeling well to go to tutoring with Malfoy!"

"Ron you don't even know him!"

"He's a Malfoy what's to know!"

"Alot more than you know!" Ginny stormed out of the room and went to bed.


End file.
